


Next Time

by haganenoheichou



Series: Wrong [Eruri Week 2016] [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Devotion, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2016, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end always comes. But so does the beginning. </p><p>Eruri Week 2016 Prompt 8: Devotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of my series for Eruri Week!

Dying really wasn't that bad. At least, not when he was doing it together with someone. Multiple someone’s, in fact.

Hanji had fallen silent some time ago. He had heard their screams when the Titans had bit off both their legs and tossed the remainder of their body to the ground. He had seen the crimson spray of blood illuminate the blue, impossibly blue, skies overhead. He had heard the whimpers become labored before dying down completely.

He knew that somewhere, possibly a couple of meters away even, Eren Jäger lay dying. The essence of his Titanhood had been ripped out from the back of his neck and crushed between the teeth of the attackers. What remained was a shell of the boy he had once kicked about the courtroom without so much as a second thought.

He was probably dead already. Levi was just too hopeful.

He knew that Arlert had gotten away somehow. The last thing he’d heard of the boy had been a terrified scream and then an order to desert. Not Arlert’s order, no, he had just been the messenger.

Erwin’s.

A warm hand was intertwined with his – Erwin’s only hand, in fact.

It was still soft. Still… alive.

It gave his hand a squeeze. Levi wanted to laugh at the sentimentality of it.

His vision was blurred but he managed to turn his head enough to see a blob with blonde hair.

And those eyes.

They were clear as day.

Both of Erwin’s legs had been crushed, it seemed. Levi’s prosthetic ripped away from the stump that had just accustomed itself to its shape.

“We match again,” he choked out, his lips strangely dry despite all the blood that was bubbling in his throat.

He felt at least ten broken ribs.

His lung was slowly giving in to the pressure of the broken bone.

“We will always match,” Erwin replied, his eyes fixed on Levi’s face. He was pretty sure that his nose was broken, so he was probably a sight to behold. Strange, that he would think about appearances of all things at a moment like this.

“You know whom I belong to,” he whispered, recalling the words from so many years ago.

“It goes both ways.”

They fell into silence.

“It’s a nice place to die,” Erwin said finally, his voice raspy, a ghost of what it had been, summoning the bravest of humanity to take up arms. “It would have been nice to… build a cabin here.”

Levi wanted to nod but couldn’t. Perhaps his spine had been fractured as well.

“I would have liked a garden.”

The dark-haired man let out a choked laugh.

“You’re no gardener.”

“I could have learned.”

“Next time,” Levi said quietly. Erwin’s eyes widened for a moment before his hand weakened around Levi’s.

“Next time.”

* * *

 

They met several hundreds of times after that.

As a teacher and student.

As enemies on different sides of the barricade.

As brothers.

As friends.

As lovers.

The outcome was always the same.

They would always wait for their next time.


End file.
